Guardian Angel From Another Time
by majorasghost
Summary: What will happen when Danny end's up accidentally preventing Ember's death and she mistakes him for her guardian angel? ( Trigger warnings for anyone who needs to know mentions of bullying, fire, death threats, ect... In the story. ) I hope you enjoy the story and I will be updating when I can. Rated M for swearing, sexual situations, scenes, also possible death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is an idea that popped in my head recently and I wanted to write it down before I forget it. -MG

 **Chapter one: The Guardian Angel**

 _Time is an ever flowing river that can never be stopped nor controlled, its currents are affected by the actions of our daily lives be it good or bad everything you do carves a new path into the river creating a new stream in which time will flow and could become permanent and inevitable, but some beings in this world have to power to control this raging river and are able to change the timelines and preform miracles of good or dastardly deeds of great evil, I am one such being my name is Clockwork and I am the master of time but this story is not about me no it is one about two beings who's love can transcend time and space. Enough has been said please gaze into this time window where our story begins in the most haunted city in the world Amity park._

 **Amity Park-1970**

About twenty teenagers stand on the other side of a street across from a burning house, some drink and laugh while others yell stuff like " burn you dumb bitch" Or " This is what happens to ugly losers like you" as a teen girl is tied to a bed upstairs in a room while the fire spreads though the house and smoke fills the room.

 **Amity Park- present**

Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton flew though the ghost zone trying to rid himself of the pain in his heart from the brake up with Sam who he found out was cheating on him with Dash Baxter the quarterback of Casper high.

"I guess that kiss between you and Dash that broke me out of Ember's love spell was a bit more then then I thought " Danny said as he flew not paying attention to where he was going until it was too late and he began to feel strong pull of a neutral portal, he tried to fly away but the pull was too strong and it sucked him though.

 **Amity Park-1970**

Danny emerged from the portal to see a house ablaze while a group of teenagers yelling stuff as the house burns. Danny looked at the house and saw though a window of what looked to be the figure of a girl tied to a bed struggling as the flames inched closer. Suddenly Danny's sense of justice kicked in and he turned intangible and flew though the flames into the room and turned visible again as he walked up to the girl and zapped the ropes with ghost rays burning them off.

Danny turned to the girl to see she had fainted out of fear and picked her bridal style and tried to turn intangible again but it only lasted a second as they flicked back to visibility, he had used up much of his power trying to escape the portal and knowing that if he tried again he could end up reverting back to human and screwing them both over. Danny thought for a second before his eyes green eyes glowed a ice blue and back to green as small unnoticeable bursts of cold air started to come off him as he began to walk though the house putting fire out as he neared the flames.

The girl began to wake up to feel herself begin carried by someone and looked up to see the face of a teen who was carrying her, his hair was white as the winter snow and his eyes a neon green, she went to open her mouth to speak but he put his fingers to her lips to quite her and said in a kind and caring voice " Don't speak it's going to be alright also I don't want you to inhale too much smoke and pass out." The girl coughed from the smoke she had inhaled, Suddenly she put her arms around his neck and put her face in his chest and closed her eyes but before she did she noticed the flames were going out as he neared them. As they walked though the house she began to feel a sense of comfort and safety in the arms of this stranger. As they got to a set of stairs they collapsed into a pile of burning wood. Danny looked down at the girl and said "hold on tight." This caused her to tighten her hold around his neck and suddenly she felt as if she was flying and out of curiosity she looked down to she they were just before they landed on the first floor they heard the sound of sirens and a fire truck that caused the teens outside to run leaving behind beer cans and other junk. Danny walked out the front door as the flames went out and placed the girl on the ground and flew away.

The girl turned to thank the guy who saved her but he was gone, Suddenly a fire truck pulled up along with some police cars as neighbors began to gather as many began to return from important business meetings and work.

The girl stood up as a light blue pickup truck pulled up as man and woman stepped out and ran up to the girl pulling her into a deep hug and said" I'm so glad your safe Amber, I were so worried when I got a call at work from one of our neighbors saying the house was on fire and you were inside."

As the two embraced their daughter in a hug the fire chief came up to them causing the three to look at him, the chief spoke and said" I don't know how but soon as we got here the fire had already been extinguished and from the looks of it you seem to have no burn marks on you, young lady if I had to say I would believe this to be some sort of divine intervention that saved you from that fire."

" I think It was my guardian angel who saved me." Amber replied.

" well it seems someone was watching over you young lady " the fire chief said as he walked away.

"Guardian angel or not we're just glad your safe." Amber's father and mother said together as the three turned to walk to the truck.

Suddenly a man in a great suit with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the three and handed the girl a card saying " The names Mike Thunder and I couldn't help but over hear you say something about a guardian angel saving you I would love for you to tell your story on the news. "

"look buddy my daughter has b—" Amber's father started to say but was cut off by amber who said " I would be glad to people should know what happened."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked. Amber simply said "yes."

 **Back to Danny**

Danny landed in a alley way and collapsed from using up the last of his energy and transformed back to human before he fainted.

The next morning Danny awoke to a someone kicking him in the side, he looked up to see a homeless man standing there looking at him and Danny shot up and look at the guy and yelled" what the hell why did you kick me?"

" Because your in my spot " the man yelled as the smell of fresh whiskey and bad breath hit Danny in the face causing him to grab his nose and run past the man and around the corner.

As Danny rounded the corner he dusted off his blue jeans and began to walk down the street as he looked at the cars pass by that reminded him of his grandparents car. As Danny walked he stopped when he saw a store with TV sets on display they were tuned in on the news channel, so he stopped to see what it was about, Suddenly the brown haired girl Danny saved stepped on stage and took at seat across from the news anchor.

"welcome ladies and gentleman today we have a story for you from this young lady who says that her guardian angel saved her from a burning house." Mike said.

"so young lady what's your name and how old are you?" Mike asked

"Amber McLain and I'm 18 ." She replied.

"Alright Amber why don't you tell us your story." Mike said.

"OK it all started when I had came back home from watching a football game at school with my ex boyfriend John we had started to make out and he said it would be a good idea to go upstairs and make out more and listen to music but soon as we got up stairs to my room he pushed me on the bed and whistled and about seven guys and three girls came up with masks on with ropes and gasoline, the tied me down and shoved a rag in my mouth then started to pour gasoline at the door and then poured it all over the house." Amber said until she stopped as tears came to her eyes as she began to cry and sniffle. Mike handed her some tissues as she blew her nose and continued to say. " Then I started to smell smoke as a fire suddenly reached the door and I began to get even more frightened and began to pull at the ropes as the room filled with smoke and I managed to spit out the rag but before I could yell I had inhaled some smoke and started to cough and as I turned to see the fire inching closer and I guess I fainted out of fear, then suddenly I awoke to find myself being carried by someone when I looked up I saw a teen with hair white as snow and neon green eyes and I went to go say something but he put his finger to my lips and said in a kind and caring voice to be quite and don't worry it was going to be alright. As he walked I noticed that as he go close to the fire it was go out and I noticed his body felt some what cold but when he was holding me I felt like as long as he held me I would be safe and nothing would happen to me. As we got to the stairs they suddenly collapsed and at that moment he said to hold on tight, so I did and when I looked down I noticed we were flying but I closed my eyes then the next thing I know I felt the ground underneath me and heard sirens then turned to try and thank him but he was gone." She said as tears started to form in her eyes again and Mike handed her another tissue.

" There you have it straight from this Amber McLain." Mike Thunder said as the TV went black.

"I know I heard that name before. " Danny said aloud.

"Ember?!" Danny yelled as he turned and looked for the nearest news stand.

Danny ran up to a news stand and grabbed the paper and read the headline it said " Amity Park September 5, 1970.

Danny dropped the paper and with a look of fear and surprise he said in a low mumble " I just prevented Ember's death and tampered with the timeline."

 **So that's the end of the first chapter let me know what you think also please no flames, rude remarks, or just plan trolls. I don't mind constructive criticism just nothing too harsh. -MG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls here is chapter two of My Guardian Angel From Another Time but before we get to the story let me answer a review for a reader. Invader Johnny I'm sorry I can't tell you if it's a good or bad thing that Danny stopped Ember from dying because if I did I would spoil the story so you are going to have to read to find out. OK now on the story- MG**

 **Chapter two: The new kid**

 **Amity park-1970**

"Hey kid you alright?" the newspaper sells men asked looking at Danny.

Danny shook himself out of shook and looked at the man and replied " ya sorry I just realized I forgot something important. " then ran off down the street.

Danny kept running until he came across another alley way and turned down it and made sure no one was in the alley before he would go ghost but before he could he heard someone say " Daniel we need to speak." This caused him to look around to find the voice and stopped when he saw clockwork in a mirror.

" Clockwork thank goodness you can get me back to my own time right?" Danny asked.

" I am sorry but I can't not but there are two ways to leave this time." Clockwork replied.

"Alright so what are the two ways?" Danny asked.

"The first is too wait exactly one year for the portal to open again this is what I recommend. " Clockwork said.

"What's the second one?" Danny asked not liking the first choice.

"This choice is what Observers recommend they have told me to inform you that another way out of this timeline is to fix the mistake and burn Amber McLain alive which will cause the portal to reopen but let me tell you now that you have also prevented the deaths of two others and now you hold their fates in your hands." Clockwork stated.

"Who are the other two?" Danny asked.

"Johnny 13 and Kitty." Clockwork said as he waved his staff and the mirror showed what could have happened.

 _ **What would have happened**_

" I can't believe she's gone." A brunette haired girl in a red jacked cried as she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest as the tears covered his white shirt.

"Don't worry kitten I'm going to make that lousy piece of shit pay for what he did to Amber." A blonde haired guy in a black biker jacket as they stood in front of the remains of the a burned house.

"Your right Johnny he should pay for what he did." Kitty relied.

"Alright kitten let's go and teach that bastard a lesson." Johnny said as he and kitty got on his motorcycle and rode off.

The two stopped in front of a house and Johnny got off his bike saying "Give me a minute I need to get something. " then walked into the house to see his drunkard father passed out and walked by him and took a shotgun down off of the mantle it was put on then walked out the door again closing it.

Johnny strapped the shotgun to his back and got back on the bike with kitty then rode off down the street and turned about a couple times until they came to a red and white house and the two got off the bike.

Johnny pulled the shotgun off his back and walked onto the porch and opened the screen door then preceded to kick in the front door causing a black hair teen to jump up and yell "Get out of my house asshole!"

"No dickbag I'm here to kill you for murdering Amber!" Johnny yelled as he fired the shotgun and blew a hole in the TV set.

The black haired teen ran and though the house and grabbed some keys and jumped out the window.

Before Johnny could react he heard the squeal of car wheels as a red pickup pulled out the driveway and drove down the road. Johnny strapped the gun back on and ran out the house and hopped on his bike with kitty holding on tight as the bike took off after the red pickup.

The two followed the pickup on to the highway and as the car turned the corner Johnny turned as well but he didn't see the semi truck and before he knew it him and kitty were launched off of the bike as they flew about 5 feet in the air then landed on the cold pavement in a pool of blood.

The scene then showed the two in hospital beds next to each other as a doctor stood over them and spoke to two pairs of parents saying. " They both have severe brain damage, their ribs are broken and their in a coma, I don't give them long to live at best 3 days. "

Three days later both teens flat lined as the doctor took the time of death it read "time of death 1pm , military time 0013 hours." With that the scene faded away.

End of past view.

"Alright Clockwork I will stay here for a year until the portal opens again." Danny replied.

"Alright Daniel I am glad to hear that you have made the right choice now if you will excuse me I need to attend to an annoying matter." Clockwork said as he motioned to an observers behind him.

 **Clockwork's Tower**

"Clockwork we order you to repair the timeline and ensure the death of Amber McLain or we will!" yelled an observer.

Clockwork turned to the observer as his normal red eyes turned to that of a jet black and rushed at the observer and grabbed him by neck with one hand and his time staff in the other with it's blade out and with a growl of anger he said " You may be my bosses but you have no right to interfere in the timelines, that is my job and I promise on my title as Master of Time that should you try like you did with Daniel I will erase you and every single observer out of the timeline and existence without breaking a sweat, your job is to record history and observe the timeline so I tell you this only one time do not interfere with the timeline or else I will keep good on my threat." With that said Clockwork dropped the observer and returned to view the timelines as the observers fled.

 **Back to Danny**

Danny began to walk to around thinking of a way to live in the 70's then an idea came to him he would go to school but then he thought and realized he had not documents to enroll into the school so he decided he could lie his way in.

 **Casper High school**

Danny walked into the building and noticed things where the same as it was in his time and found the main office quickly and entered to see a blonde with long hair and looked about 30 or so.

"Can I help you young man?" The woman asked

" yes I'm looking to enroll In this school" Danny replied.

"Do you have any documents or anything like transfer papers?" she asked.

"No I don't my school records were destroyed in a school fire." He replied.

"Maybe I can find them on the computer, what's your name?"

Danny thought for a second and said "Daniel Masters, but I'm afraid you won't find them on the computer do to the school being very poor and unable to afford computers."

"Alright Mr. Masters I understand, so here is what we will do I will draw up some documents for you so that you can attend the school. " The woman said with a smile as she went into a back room and came back out 10 minutes later and handed him papers saying "your homeroom teacher will be Mr. Lancer."

"Thank you, I don't know how to thank you miss." He said.

"Don't worry about it seeing a cutie like you is enough for me." She said with a wink that made Danny blush.

With that said Danny left the office and walked to Mr. Lancer's classroom.

 **Mr. Lancer's classroom**

Danny walked up to the door and knocked soon to see a thin man with a short black wavy hair answer the door and ask" How can I help you? "

"I'm a new student here, I was told to report to you. " Danny said handing Mr. Lancer the papers.

"Alright young man come in." Mr. Lancer said with a smile.

The two walked up to the front of the class and Mr. Lancer cleared his voice and said " we have a new student , this is Daniel Masters." Danny waved shyly.

"Daniel why don' you tell us about yourself." Mr. Lancer said.

"OK well I'm 18, I enjoy working on motorcycles and cars, also I play a little guitar." Danny said.

"Alright that will do, go on and sit over there by Ms. McLain." Lancer said pointing to Amber who looked as if she could brake down at any minute.

Danny walked to his desk and sat down as Mr. Lancer started to talk.

The day went by fast and all was good until Danny noticed John walk up to Amber, Johnny and Kitty while they were talking and punch Johnny in the gut and get in Amber's face and say " You should have died in that fire you ugly bitch." This caused Amber's face to go red and tears to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

Some others came over and began to laugh as John turned saying "want to see her really cry?" the others nodded and onlookers feared for the worst when john pulled his fist back and went to go deliver a punch but midway it was stopped, John turned just in time for a fist to connect with his face breaking his nose and making him fall backwards onto his ass.

John looked as he held his broken bloody nose he up to see a black haired teen with blue eyes looking back at him filled with rage

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a girl? " Danny asked in a growl.

"Shut up!" John yelled as he charged at Danny but he dodged and quickly delivered a knee to John's stomach making the teen fall to the ground in pain.

Some of the other people came and grabbed their friend and ran off.

Danny turned to help Johnny to his feet then turned to Amber and asked "Are you alright?"

"Ya thanks." She said in between sniffles.

"Hey thanks for helping us out." Kitty said.

"you really handed him his ass." Johnny said.

"It was no problem I can't stand assholes like that." Danny said.

Amber turned to Danny and said. I'm Amber, those two are Johnny and Kitty."

" I'm Danny it's good to meet you guys" he said as he put his hand out and Amber shook it.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I decided on that the ex should get what was coming to him because revenge is a dish best served by a angry halfa. So review and let me know what you all think so until them be safe and take care-MG**


	3. Writer's blocknotice

**Major writer's block**

 **Hey guys sorry I have not posted anything for a couple days I have major writer's block and it is annoying as hell I'm hoping you can give me some help so if you can pm me somethings you would like to see in the story and I will try to come up with something. Also while I think I will be posting another story later it will be some what of a comedy and family story involving Dan, Danny, Dani, Vlad, Ember, Spectra , Desiree , Johnny, Kitty, and Young Blood. It will likely be Called Family of Phantoms so be on the look out for it I will be posting it soon also don't worry I won't abandoned this story I will add a chapter or two when I get rid of this damn writer's block. So until then.-MG**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I took so long to post a new chapter but here it is, also thank you to invaderJohnny and zombielad124 who messaged me ideas when I had writer's block I decided to combine the ideas together so now I give you the new chapter.-MG

Chapter 3: Ember and Amber

Danny, Ember, and friends walked out the school talking as they walked down the street.

"Hey Danny do you want to go to the arcade play some games for a while?" Asked Ember.

" Sure." Danny replied.

 **GhostZone** – **Ember's lair**

Ember lays in her bed as she tosses and turns as images of a boy with black hair and blue eyes fighting her ex boyfriend then it flashes to a scene where they are about to kiss, but before their lips touch Ember's eyes snap open as she sits up in a cold sweat.

"what the hell I didn't know a black haired boy with blue eyes in my past." Ember said as she stood up and walked to her lair door.

" I guess I have to go visit the old geezer to see who is screwing with my past." Ember said to herself as opened the door and hopped on her guitar and took off towards Clockwork's clock tower.

 **Clockwork's Clock Tower**

Ember landed at the large doors of the tower and strapped her guitar to her back then proceeded to push open the doors and enter. Ember began to walk around staring up at the large and small gears as they turned and ticked, not paying attention Ember bumped into something and stumbled backwards falling on her ass. As Ember was about to cuss out whoever just bumped into her, she stopped when she noticed it was Clockwork looking down at her.

"How can I help you Ms. McLain?" Clockwork asked as he offered her a hand to help her up.

" I think someone is screwing with my timeline." Ember said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"What makes you believe that someone is running a muck in your timeline?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

"You know how when a ghost dreams they see moments from their past?, Well I have been recently dreaming of someone who I never met when I was alive." Ember said with a light blush on her cheeks.

" You are right someone is changing things within your timeline." Clockwork said as he motioned for Ember to follow him.

Ember followed Clockwork to a vortex that displayed the actions happening in her timeline. Ember's mouth dropped as she gazed into the vortex and saw non other than Danny Fenton walking with her, Johnny, and Kitty.

Ember uttered one single word "Dipstick." Before she jumped on her guitar and circled around the room before she flew straight to the portal, but unknowingly the strap of her guitar wrapped around a thermos and dragged it along through the portal.

Clockwork peered into the vortex and said aloud " All is going in the order it is meant to be."

 **Back to Danny and friends**

Danny and Johnny were playing a game of pool at the time while kitty and Amber were talking about the guys.

"So Amber what do you think of the new guy Danny?" Kitty asked.

" Well he is kind of cute but you know I did just get out of a relationship that ended with me almost being burnt alive." Amber replied.

" I know but if you let that stop you, it will just eat away at you making you fear everyone and unable to love and trust people." Kitty replied.

 **In the Skies**

Ember flew around town in a rage looking for Danny unknowingly that the thermos that she dragged along fell had fallen to the ground in front of a church.

"damn it where is that dipstick a-?" Ember said to herself before a sharp pain filled her head as began to fall to the ground losing consciousness.

 **Back to Danny**

Danny was about to shoot when a blue wisp came from his mouth he put the stick down and ran for the exit. Johnny, Kitty, and Amber looked at each other then followed the unknowing Danny.

Danny quickly transformed before anyone could see and saw a blue haired figure falling from the sky, he flew up and caught it then floated back to the ground and transformed back just before Amber and friends came aroundi the corner.

"Dude why did you run ou-?" Johnny asked before he noticed Danny holding a woman with blue flaming hair in his arms.

"what is she and why is her hair on fire?" Kitty asked.

"Is she alright." Amber asked as she reached out to touch her.

Suddenly a clockwork's voice rang in Danny's mind yelling "DON"T LET THEM TOUCH EACH OTHER IT COULD RIP TIME AND SPACE APART!"

 **At the Church**

A little girl in a blue dress skipped around happily as her parents talked, Suddenly she saw something shining in a bush and ran up to it and pulled out the thermos out of the bush and ran up to a man and said "Daddy look what I found.' holding the thermos up to him.

End of chapter 3

Hey guys and girls im sorry about the very short chapter but I have been busy and I didn't want to make you wait too long so here is a chapter to keep you interested and yes this is a cliffhanger im a stinker aren't I haha-MG


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait i accidently deleted the doc i was working on but the good news is it gave me some time to think up something else to write for this chapter i hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 4 : A Rip In Time**

It was too late Danny could not stop Amber from making contact with her future self as she touched Ember a white light started to engulf them as spread throughout the city as the teens screams slowly became whispers until the faded into silence.

Meanwhile on the other side of town the little girl in blue looked up as the light came closer and gasped as the thermos fell from her hands, as it fell her finger brushed past the button pressing it causing a blue light shoot out of the container and just before the light engulfed her all she heard was a voice yell "MADDIE."

 **Clockwork's lair**

Clockwork stared in horror at the scene just before he felt a pain in his chest causing him to look down as the gears in his chest began to smoke and pop out of place just before the clock case door on his chest cracked then exploded as sharded of glass flew everywhere. Clockwork fell to his knees in pain as his red eyes began to dull and his vision began to blur then everything went black and he fell to the floor as his cloak knocked up dust and his staff rolled out of his hands.

 **Unknown location**

Danny awoke first and began to take in his surroundings it looked like the Ghost Zone but there were no doors floating and there seemed to be a swirling sky that was filled with red lightning that struck nearby islands along with a eerie howling wind.

Groans of pain were heard by Danny causing him to turn around to see Johnny, Kitty,Amber, and Ember getting up. Danny walked over just in time for Ember to run up and grab him by throat and tackle him to the ground as her hair blazed with anger.

"What did you do dipstick, if you did anything to screw up my life i swear to Clockwork your life will become a living hell?!" Ember yelled.

"Who's Clockwork?" asked Amber as she Kitty and Johnny looked questioningly at the two.

Ember turned around and saw Amber then began to swear up and down about how stupid Danny was and something about ripping a certain organ off if he tried anything with her past self.

After her rant Ember looked at her living self and cleared her voice then said " This maybe hard to understand but i'm you from the future but the thing is i'm dead, i died on the night of the fire, and the person named Clockwork is the master of time and he is a ghost like me."

The three teens starred with their mouths hanging open as they took in the information until Johnny broke the silence and said" Danny how do you know Amber's dead future self?"

With a sigh Danny walked over to them and let the white rings travel up and down his body turning him into Danny Phantom then he spoke and said" It's because i'm a half ghost and i'm from the future too, also me and Ember are enemies in the future."

The teens stood shocked until they heard what sounded like a small girl crying and began to look around, soon Ember found the young girl in blue crying her knee was scraped and her dress had small rips in it.

Ember wiped away the blood on the girl's knee then picked her up and pulled the weeping girl into her chest and calmly said "everything is going to be alright."

The two returned to the group and Ember looked at Danny and walked up to him and whispered in her ear " I think i just found your mom as a kid."

 **-To be continued-**

 **Hey sorry about this being a short chapter i will update soon so until then be safe everyone. - MG**


	6. Chapter 5 A race For The Core of Time

First i'm sorry for making you wait for an update of such a long time i took a while to think up the next couple chapters. Second i have a question for anyone who knows. Is it possible for me to take a story from my other account on fanfiction and move it here?

So anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: A race For The Core of Time

As Ember said the words " i found your mom as a kid" only one word echoed through Danny's mind " Crap"

Before Danny could respond a booming voice yelled "Daniel"

"Listen well child i have much to tell you and very little time, first i'm am the head chair of the council of observers" The observer said.

"The rift that sucked you in transported you into clockwork's body for his holds the very essence of time itself this essence is known as the time core, when the two Amberlines of past and present touched it caused an effect to ripple and cause major damage to clockwork so the time core shut down his body to minimize damage to his form but by doing so the core is unprotected." He continued.

"So what do we have to do to get out of here?" Danny asked

"It's quite simple you have to find the core and restart it but, that it is not as simple this time for it seems that a force of great evil has also been caught into the rift and its heading for the core as well."

" Alright i will just catch the creep and kick his ass." Danny replied with a cocky grin.

"Allow me to rephrase it the great evil that is here is none other than your alternate self Dan Phantom so hurry to the core!" The observer yelled before he vanished.

"What's so bad about a future you dipstick?" asked Ember as everyone stared at Danny.

Danny balled his fists and looked down at the ground as he growled out" he is a pure evil, sadistic, full ghost who kills for the enjoyment of it and doesn't care who he kills men, women, or children and he is so strong that he destroyed the entire world in his time."

Everyone looked in horror at what they heard.

"Danny dude what should we do now?" asked Johnny?

" we have to get the the core before he does." Danny said as he pointed to the large blue and gold core in the distance then then formed a ghost

took off in a fast flight towards the core.

Ember picked up maddie and three clones of Danny grabbed Amber, kitty and Johnny and flew after Danny.

The group flew for what seemed like hours as they passed vortexes showing moments in time such as great wars and rising and falling civilizations, as they neared the core a reddish pink beam hit Danny causing the clones to drop the three teens onto a floating rock.

Ember swooped down and landed next to the others as they got up, they saw a ghost with flaming white hair and blue skin staring at Danny who was getting up from a hole in the ground.

" i told you once before that im inevitable you will become me."Dan said as he used his wail on Danny then took off towards the core.

The wail knocked Danny deeper into the ground, as this happened Maddie began to cry as she covered her ears.

Everyone had their ears covered until the wail stopped.

When Danny and friends looked up all they saw was Dan touch the core then a bright light enveloped them.

-End of chapter 5-

-Preview for chapter 6-

 _Danny and company awake in the street to find themselves surrounded by a destroyed amity park with a red swirling vortex in the sky. As they stand up, they are surrounded by men in white suits with ghost guns powered up._

 _Danny enters a fighting stance ready to attack at a seconds notice when suddenly a woman's voice yells " stand down spook or my men will turn you into a puddle of ectoplasmic goop."_

" _Who said that?" Danny asked._

" _I did, Jasmine Fenton Head of The G.I.W Agency." said a tall redheaded woman in a white suit with a eye patch on her right eye and a robotic left hand._

So let me know what you think i will update soon. -MG


	7. Chapter 6 Overlord Phantom

Chapter 6 : Ghost Overlord Phantom

Danny and friends awoke to find themselves in the street, As Danny stood up he looked around to see building that had crumbled or were burning. The other stood up and began to take in the sight of the city Ember began to look at the others and noticed that her human self had vanished and so did the young Maddie. "Hey dipstick my living self from the past and your mother are gone." Ember yelled to Danny.

"What?!" Danny said in shock as he turned to Ember and started to panic. " Hey guys?" Johnny said, but the two didn't hear him.

Kitty put her fingers in her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

The two turned around and in stereo said "what?'

"Umm were glowing" Johnny said as a white light surrounded him and kitty's skin had become a light grey.

Ember looked at him and said" i'm sorry to say this you're dead now like me and the dipstick." Ember said pointing to Danny

Suddenly from behind the four ghosts the sound of ecto guns powering up was heard, the four turned to see about twenty G.I.W agents.

"Stand down spooks or my men will blast you into a pile of ectoplasmic goop." a female voice said with authority.

"Who said that?" Danny asked as he and Ember got into fighting stances.

" i did Jasmine Fenton Head of The G.I.W." said a tall redheaded woman with long hair wearing a white suit with an eye patch and robotic right arm.

"Jazz what are you doing in the G.I.W?" Danny asked.

"To rid the world of spooks like you." she replied.

"Jazz it's me Danny your brother." he yelled back.

" i don't know what you're talking about my younger brother died in the portal accident twenty years ago on the same day that monster came into our world how dare you claim to be him, men FIRE" Jazz yelled in a rage.

Suddenly red,green, and pink lasers were shot at the four, Danny quickly created a duplicate of himself and created a ghost shield as he and Ember grabbed Johnny and Kitty then flew as far as they could they kept flying for about thirty minutes and landed on a warehouse by a destroyed store.

"What's happened to Amity park i remember it being a crappy city but not this bad." Ember said.

" i'm sure it has something to do with him" Danny said under his breath.

The four floated down and walked into the warehouse and sat down.

"We need to figure out what happened." Danny said.

Suddenly Johnny spoke up asking" will this help?" holding a old newspaper.

"Sure read it." Ember replied.

 **Newpaper headline: Phantom's Generals Attack** **May 15, 2028**

" Recently the attacks on the people by the ghost Generals have been getting worse and more horrible just last week Samantha Undergrowth attacked Casper High a building that was connected to the resistance against the Overlord Phantom, most of the people had been taken as food to feed her plants, sadly the attack didn't end there then King Tuck sent his army in and took many for slaves. After the attack was over the survivors were taken to the square where they were executed by the last General Danielle Phantom, Overlord Phantom's right hand who is almost as powerful as the Overlord, This report of daily news was brought to you by Lance Thunder who is thankful that Overlord Phantom allows me to report the daily news….

Chapter : 6 end.

Sorry about it being very short i am having some trouble coming up with what is going to happen next if there is anything you want to know about what's going on ask in reviews maybe it could help me out with what to do, so until next time take care by the way don't worry i won't abandon the story. - MG


	8. Notice

So you are probably wondering why I'm not posting anything, the reason for this is because my laptop met with a nasty virus and after trying to get rid of it a couple hundred times and it coming back, I tried a factory reset to get rid of it but that failed so I can't even get past the log in screen. I am sadly going to have to put things on pause until I can fix this issue. This notice will be removed and replaced with a chapter once I fix this issue.


	9. goodbye everyone

I know i have promised to write more but i can't anymore the flame of my inspiration is dim, my girlfriend just left me and i can't anymore so if you want to take this story and do as you wish goodbye i know no of you will care enjoy your lives.


End file.
